


Happy birthday Aki

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: It should have been a festive, it should have been a cheerful day but something still lingers on Akihiko’s mind, a certain someone, a lonely silhouette living in the basement room they once shared.





	Happy birthday Aki

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I haven’t been feeling well and I don’t know whether it’s decent enough but I’ve written this for Akihiko’s birthday. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for reading my work. Take care and have a pleasant day everyone !! All hail Kizu Natsuki and stan GIVEN.

Slowly opening his eyes, Akihiko’s hand unconsciously try to reach for the warmth from the person laying beside him but it was already left vacant, oh, Akihiko thought. Haruki never really like to laze around on the bed, unlike a certain someone with long wavy dark brown hair that reaches his jawline, _it’s two different people Akihiko, get a grip._

Getting up from bed , with only his briefs on, taking slow and steady footstep towards Haruki who’s busy cooking breakfast for the both of them. Slowly, circling his arms around Haruki’s waist, putting his chin on his shoulder, one, two kisses planted on Haruki’s neck causing Haruki to gasp. Finally, chuckling a bit before planting a kiss on Haruki’s cheek, Akihiko greet him with a _morning Haruki_ as the blush on Haruki’s cheeks keep on growing redder with every passing seconds.

Sipping the coffee using the new mug that Haruki bought for him, Akihiko realises something out of the ordinary from Haruki’s appearance. Touching Haruki’s earlobe tenderly, Akihiko asked _when did you get this piercing_. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly trying to hide the embarrassment that starts to bubble in his stomach, finally feeling the confidence to stare at Akihiko’s face, Haruki lifts up his face and there he stood, looking as beautiful as ever with his delicate, warm smile.

_”I bought us a matching ones, happy birthday, Akihiko.”_

Something uneasy starts to carve its way into Akihiko’s mind but he simply push the thoughts away. He was someone from the past. Akihiko wants to be loyal to the present, and in the present, Haruki is the one he loves and wants to cherish for the rest of his life.

————

_“Ne Aki, how long do you think we’ll stay like this before we get bored of each other”_

His head lays resting on Akihiko’s shoulder as he looked up at the ceiling of their shared room, they have been living for quite some time now and things feel so right, so happy to the point it starts to turn creepy how they fit into each other’s life. But like every other love story, misfortune and fate played a twist on theirs.

————

Slowly, almost too slow but fast enough before strange thoughts managed to sip into Haruki’s mind. Akihiko had kissed Haruki’s temple, as he closes his eyes, with his lips still planted there he whispers _thanks Haruki, I love you_ and although the only feelings that should be apparent right at that moment were feeling of pure ecstasy and happiness , there was a bile feeling , small enough not to be noticeable but it was there, making it appearance into Akihiko’s gut.

Haruki’s smile just keep on growing bigger as he blushes and said _breakfast will be ready in a minute_. Akihiko just laughed and said what’s the rush, they have all the time in the world in front of them and he’s here to stay. Circling his arms around Haruki’s back as he sways their bodies together, and although Haruki starts to nag , a triumph smile is plastered on both of their faces. It’s a beautiful day, Akihiko is happy.

Haruki had made a plan all laid out for the day, how the both of them will spend it with the rest of the band , as Akihiko raised his eyebrows and said _So it’s a double date huh_ and at night, maybe just maybe he has a present ready for Akihiko to which Haruki’s blush redden and a smug look is present on Akihiko’s face.

_“Can you elaborate more, Haruki? What kind of present to be exact?”_

Akihiko starts leaving small kisses on Haruki’s neck, barely suppressing the lump of lust he felt looking at Haruki’s fine neck that Akihiko just wants to ravish and leaves numerous kiss marks , perhaps a few bite marks for the whole world to see. But he knows better than to do something that is out of Haruki’s comfort zone, maybe somewhere else, somewhere Haruki won’t feel that conscious about, somewhere only Akihiko can see.

Gasping for air as they shared a few passionate kisses in between their attempt to change their attire before heading out, Haruki rest his head on Akihiko’s shoulder and in a small voice he mumbled out _I love you_ and Akihiko never feel as complete as he is now.

— — — —

_“What are you looking at?”_

Akihiko turns his head to look at Ugetsu who just woken up, his hair slightly looking out of places but he still looks as beautiful as he has always been, slowly Ugetsu drags his still sleepy bum to get closer to Akihiko as he wraps his arms lazily around Akihiko’s neck. _Morning Aki._

It was just some simple words, just normal greeting even non lovers share with strangers, but Akihiko feels a tightening on his chest, _oh gosh he loves Ugetsu so much it feels surreal._

_“Some new band I’ve heard. The drums seems interesting.”_

_“Hungry Aki.”_

Akihiko just laughed as he ruffles Ugetsu’s hair before getting up to make breakfast for the both of them. Perhaps some waffle, they should buy some honey Akihiko thought, they always seem to use it too much, _yours taste so sweet Aki_ ; Ugetsu said his eyes wide open as he tried his hardest to satisfy Akihiko , shaking his head with a grin plastered on his face _oh that’s why we always run out of honey_ Akihiko thought.

— — — —

The days are coming to an end, the sun had already set and the stars fill the night sky. _It’s a beautiful night_ Akihiko thought , but something lingers around his mind sneaking here and there on his thoughts ; _why isn’t there any wishes from a certain someone_. And suddenly, as his thoughts wasn’t focusing on the stuff in front of him, Mafuyu had grabbed Akihiko’s arm as a car honked at the absentminded Akihiko.

_“What’s on your mind Kaji-san”_

Memories floods , how Mafuyu will come to their house, _it’s Ugetsu’s house_; to practice on his songs, how Mafuyu had keep Ugetsu company, how he had step his foot on the enclosed room that didn’t let much sunlight in, it’s just him and Ugetsu doing anything their heart desires.

— — — —

_“Aren’t you bored ?”_

Ugetsu looked at him as if he had grown another eyes, looking back on the musical sheet he’ll perform later on, did he just ignore me Akihiko thought as he grabs Ugetsu by his arms towards the bed, the papers scattered on the floor. Ugetsu scowled a bit but Akihiko pays no mind as he hungrily met Ugetsu’s lips with his.

— — — —

Tapping his foot , sounding louder with every tap, Akihiko turns his head and even before he had voiced out his mind. _Haruki knew_. Akihiko’s thoughts were everywhere, he didn’t even realise that their once latched fingers are no longer intertwined. _Haruki knew_. Haruki wasn’t as eager as the day before, his happy smug demeanour wasn’t around, what’s in front of him right now, is another Akihiko. The same Akihiko whose eyes were on the brim of tears. _Haruki knew._

_“I’ll be right back. Wait for me.”_

But for how long should Haruki waits for him, for how long will this feelings prolonged. The time is ticking away, seconds turn into minutes, as Akihiko runs as fast as he can, to find some taxi to get there sooner, **11:51**. Will Akihiko make it in time ?

It’s eerily quiet, paying out the money he had prepared beforehand , Akihiko rushed out of the taxi. His heart beats faster, he can feel a bile rising, he feels fatigue. _What is he even doing here?_ Rummaging the keys he had kept away, the key he thought he had returned back to its owner, Akihiko enters the house. Tiptoeing , it’s not a house he can call as his home anymore, it’s no longer the room he once resides in.

It was dark, the strong scent of cigar can be smelled from miles away, and in front of a cake, only the candle illuminating the facial expression of the lover he once loved, of the person he once shared his bad and good days with, of the very first person, the only other person he ever loved. Tears were dripping slowly on his face. And in front of the cake, in front of the person he rushed here for, was the mug he left, Akihiko’s mug, and wearing the shirt Akihiko grew out off, Ugetsu greet him with a sad smile.

_“Happy birthday Aki.”_


End file.
